


fight to survive

by jessie8345



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie8345/pseuds/jessie8345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>really hate the title haha.</p><p>happens before Willa and final. bobo has one last chance to get peacemaker from Wynonna but what happens when Waverly and Nicole get caught in the crossfire and can a new relationship handle this much pressure    </p><p>first fic sorry if summary's crap :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	fight to survive

It had been 2 weeks since Waverly attacked Nicole in Nedley's office and it was now it was the night of their first date and they were both feeling nervous and what didn't help was the fact that an hour into their date four of Bobo's strongest revenants had barged into the bar looking for Wynonna and when they couldn't see her they immediately zoomed in on Waverly who was now wishing she had wore flats instead of incredibly high but in her defence sexy heels. She stood and moved backwards and Nicole switched to officer mode and stood between the revenants and Waverly creating a defensive barrier which wasn't the best idea because when she reached for her firearm she cursed herself for being in civilian clothes thinking back to the firearm locked away in her bedroom safe wishing she could materialise it into her hands. But in one swift motion, Waverly had somehow realised the officers intentions and Nicole found herself behind Waverly and had no idea what was going on all she knew was she needed to protect Waverly any way possible. But Waverly knew that Nicole still had no idea about the demons in this town and she didn't want to lose her in the crossfire she kept herself together while turning back to look at Nicole taking in all her features and the look of extreme worry and confusion Waverly give her a look which seemed to ease her features a bit. But not for long when the revenant had moved closer well into Waverly's personal space and nearly screaming asked Waverly where her sister was and she needs to pay for all the trouble she had caused. Waverly told them that Wynonna wasn't there and that if she was they would already be dead but when the revenant entered she knew that she was in trouble and in a split second there was a gun aimed between her eyes and she wasn't feeling all that confident anymore. She gulped trying to find that confidence she had a few moments. Nicole still standing behind her lunged forward and before her brain could register what was happening she had been thrown back into the wall and there was a large hand around her throat pushing her up until her feet were dangling above the floor the bar had become silent very quickly and all could be heard was a scream almost a streak shouting stop and what do you want. The revenant that had Nicole let her drop slightly so his hand was still around her throat but it wasn't strangling her, she struggled to catch her breath and was close to passing out. Waverly looked back to Nicole registering that she was alive and wanted to make sure it wouldn't happen again turned to look the demon in the eyes and asked him again what he wants and his eyes burned red and he grabbed her turning her so she was facing away from her and tied her hands together and whispered sinisterly into her ear, YOU. Waverly shot a look to Nicole who was now fully aware of what was happening but had no way of stopping it and could only watch powerlessly as Waverly was dragged from the bar as she struggled she could only remember seeing the outline of a fist and a streak from Waverly as she exited the bar. She woke minutes later when one of the civilians had woken her she looked around the bar hoping that it was all a dream but upon seeing the terrified bystanders she knew instantly it wasn't she reached for her phone while exiting the bar and rang Wynonna who was up until this moment oblivious to everything that's happened. There was a low grumble and then a very hungover-sounding, hello Nicole frantically told Wynonna what was happening and she told her to meet her at the police station. Nicole barged into the black badge office not caring if she gets arrested for treason all she cared about was Waverly. Nicole started telling Wynonna and dolls the story in more detail not caring about mentioning the red eyes. Wynonna and dolls shared a look, which caused Nicole to question them about the men and Wynonna decided to tell Nicole the whole Earp story including the revenants forgetting the fact that her little sister was on a date with women. Meanwhile, Waverly had problems of her own as the van she was shoved into pulled up outside a very secluded barn in the middle of nowhere and she didn't recognise it from any of her research. As she was nearly dragged through the door she was dropped in front of Bobo that had a smile ear to ear of the sight of her now if the revenants hadn't scared her. Her old imaginary friend did. She was pulled up onto a chair and had her arms and legs tied to the chair and as she looked down at her restraints. An evil giggle made her look up and she saw the demons true eye colour which made her pull more frantically at her restraints. Bobo asked her were Wynonna was and when she refused to tell Bobo looked at his men and told them to have fun and he walked out calling to Waverly over his shoulder that he would be back soon. She felt like a small animal being cornered by predators as the remaining revenants edged closer closing the distance between her and them. Until she felt a swift blow to her face and the sting of a wound left behind. Wynonna called Waverly’s phone only to hear the cringe-worthy voice of Bobo she felt a shiver. "WHERES WAVERLY" Wynonna basically screamed down the phone, Bobo snickered at her, which only infuriated her more "Now, Now Waverly is fine. Well when I saw fine I mean she's keeping a few of my friends company and let's say they are not the friendliest bunch" in the distance, there was a faint but powerful scream "Excuse me, duty calls" "I'll kill you!" all Wynonna heard was the sound of the phone being hung up and Bobo entered back into the barn. Bobo went back into the barn by this time Waverly was covered in blood and sweat. Back at the police station dolls had managed to do a phone trace and Wynonna was arming up and passing army issue machine gun to Nicole she looked at her with a concerned frown "she will be okay, she's stronger than you think". "No, I know how strong she is. It's just that... I'm a police officer my job is to serve and protect and I couldn’t stop them from taking my own girlfriend how am I supposed to protect a whole town." Wynonna grabbed her arm looked her in the eyes and told her that this was personal and it's her job to deal with the revenants it always has been she was the heir after all. It seemed to ease Nicole's worries and they headed out to the van and made their way to the barn. When they arrived they had been able to hide in the barn while the revenants were distracted with Waverly when one revenant shifted slightly it gave the gang a full view of Waverly and she was covered in blood Wynonna had to stop Nicole from lunging forward by grabbing her arm and pulling her back down but she landed very loudly and it gave away their position three of the revenants open fired while the other untied Waverly and held her in a hostage position and put a gun to her head Nicole, Wynonna and dolls stood up from their cover and threw their guns away. Waverly was in unbearable pain her body dripping with blood she couldn’t stand for much longer but when the revenant lets go of her and told her to walk to her sister she knew something was wrong and she was right just as she was about to reach the gang a gunshot rang out and she stopped dead in her tracks looking at Nicole's and Wynonna's reactions she knew that it was going to be bad and she was right she looked down put her hand to her stomach and collapsed on the floor they ran towards Waverly dolls worked to stop the bleeding meanwhile Nicole put Waverly's head on her knee's but while everyone was distracted Wynonna managed to grab peacemaker from the floor and in four quick motions every revenant was dead and on their way back to hell. Waverly was gasping for breath Nicole was crying over her and dolls had finally got her bleeding under control so they gently carried Waverly to the car and started their journey to the hospital in was an agonising wait they had rushed Waverly into surgery as soon as they got their now her life hung in the balance. Nicole, Dolls, Wynonna, Gus and Doc were all in the waiting room when the doctor stepped forward with news on Waverly, he looked at the odd looking bunch and cleared his throat Nicole's mind went to the worst possible place but when the doctor gave them the good news they all breathed in relief he said only two people are allowed in the room while she's recovering and with no arguments it was Nicole and Wynonna who had the honours. They opened the door to Waverly's room and were shocked at what they found before them Waverly was beaten and bruised all over but she was alive and that's all that mattered. They sat for hours and when Wynonna offered Nicole to get some coffee she didn’t object and Wynonna left the room. Five minutes since Wynonna left Nicole felt her hand being squeezed and watched as Waverly woke up to new surroundings she panicked to start until Nicole spoke her name in a tone that relaxed Waverly completely she turned her head to see the pretty red head staring with such devotion she tried to smile but when she winced from the pain everything came flooding back and she screamed it must have been something she was holding in but Nicole rushed to her side embracing her in a comforting hug and gently rubbed circles on her arm. That night Nicole was allowed to stay overnight after a few words from dolls and a few too many from Wynonna. Nicole looked over Waverly's body looking at every cut and bruise thinking how lucky she was that she didn't lose her but it made her think of what was important and what shouldn't be left unsaid so she woke Waverly up and though she was a bit drowsy from the painkillers Nicole didn't care she looked her in the eyes and said "I love you, Waverly Earp, always and forever" Waverly replied "I love you too, Nic" and then pulling the covers for Nicole to lay next to her they fell asleep holding each other in a tight embrace never wanting to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone has any idea's or advice then let me know :)


End file.
